Coming Home
by CrissColferL0ve
Summary: One shot. Prompt by erika: I want future fic reunion sex where Blaine goes away on a business trip and comes home late at night while Kurt's still asleep and wakes him up with kisses and Kurt goes insane and rips his clothes off and goes to town on him. Include dirty talk, rimming.


**Hi! This is a prompt I got while writing ABH from Erika(erikabeebee tumblr) and I'm only just getting round to it. It's odd not writing a multichapter for a while, since they're all I've ever really done lol, but one shots are fun for now.**

**_Prompt: I want future fic reunion sex where Blaine goes away on a business trip and comes home late at night while Kurt's still asleep and wakes him up with kisses and Kurt goes insane and rips his clothes off and goes to town on him. Include dirty talk, rimming._**

**This is my first time writing anything like this and I thought dirty talk would be easy, but apparently not. Hopefully it's okay and Erika likes it :)**

**Let's pretend the title has a double meaning, too, since I just named it this randomly lol.**

**I still own nothing, dammit :P**

* * *

**Coming Home:**

Kurt Hummel isn't needy. He doesn't _need _anyone to complete him. He doesn't _need _to be taken care of. He doesn't _need _to have someone with him at all times. He's perfectly capable of handling things by himself.

Kurt Hummel does, however, miss his boyfriend quite a bit when he is away.

Blaine was away on business. He had left on Thursday morning and was due back on Monday at around noon. It was Saturday now and the apartment was quiet, devoid of Blaine's jokes and laughter and he way he would randomly burst out in song every now and then. It wasn't that Kurt was moping in his boyfriend's absence, it was just that he'd gotten so used to having him there that it just didn't feel right without him. He'd scolded himself for acting ridiculous, for missing someone who wasn't even gone, but he couldn't help it. He could survive without him, obviously, he simply didn't want to.

Kurt climbed into bed by himself and settled under the covers, before grabbing his phone and sending a quick goodnight text to Blaine.

_Hey. Miss you. Headed to bed. Call you tomorrow. Love you. Kurt x._

Almost instantly, a reply set the phone buzzing.

_Hi! I miss you so much! Can't wait to talk to you. I love you, too. Sweet dreams! Blaine xo._

He smiled and lay back against the pillows and tried to ignore the empty space next to him, where Blaine belonged and after a long time, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Blaine stubbed his toe on the steps as he made his way up in the dark. He didn't like the elevator, even in the day time and there was no way in hell he was getting in here in the dark. He finally made it to the top and walked carefully down the familiar hall. He used his key to unlock the door, then tip-toed inside and shut it behind him. It was completely dark in his apartment, which was to be expected. It was, after all, four in the morning.

Blaine crept across the floor until he reached the bedroom door. He pushed it open and slipped inside, then shut it behind him. He smiled at the unmoving shape in his bed, as he removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He was glad to be home, to be able to sleep in his own bed tonight. Most of all, he was glad to be able to sleep next to Kurt again. It had only been a few days, but by now, he really wasn't used to not feeling his presence next to him.

Blaine stripped down to his boxers, then went to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Moonlight slipped through the ajar blinds and it was the only light in the entire room. He smiled and climbed into bed, covering up and moving across to embrace Kurt, almost on instinct. He leaned in and pressed a hot kiss to his lips, which were slightly apart. Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt eased into his touch, his mouth working lazily against Blaine's.

Blaine let out a small squeak when Kurt pushed him back against the pillows and climbed on top of him. His blue-green eyes were wide and shining in the light of the moon. He was devoid of any clothing, but for his underwear and his pale skin was flawless and almost glowing. Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt was sliding down his body and tugging his boxer briefs south.

Blaine let out a shaky breath when Kurt's fingers wrapped around the base of his half-hard cock. He pressed a small kiss to the tip, then licked over the slit, slowly, almost painfully.

"Missed you," he whispered, his voice low and raspy. It went straight to Blaine's cock and before he could say anything, Kurt was sinking his mouth down over Blaine's erection.

Blaine whimpered quietly as Kurt flattened his tongue along the underside of his cock, then he pointed the tip and licked back along the vein and over the head, collecting the precome that had gathered there. Kurt hummed around him like he was enjoying it (and he probably was, Blaine thought) and Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. He wasn't going to last if Kurt kept this up.

"Kurt, please.." he tried. "Not gonna..last. _Kurt!_"

Kurt sucked hard then removed his mouth with a slight popping sound. He looked up at Blaine and smiled innocently and Blaine could only moan in response. Kurt climbed back up the bed and captured Blaine's mouth in a kiss. Blaine could taste himself on Kurt's tongue and he couldn't help the small whine that escaped his throat. Kurt pulled back and reached across to the side table, to switch the lamp on. It lit up the room and Blaine's breath caught in his chest at the sight of his boyfriend, pale and beautiful. Kurt looked down at him, his hand trailing down Blaine's body. he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking at a slow, even pace.

"Interesting sounds you're making," Kurt commented. "What are you asking for, exactly?"

There was a glint in his eye now. All the innocence that had been present moments before had disappeared completely. And it was driving Blaine crazy.

Blaine mumbled his answer and Kurt simply raised an eyebrow.

"If I could understand what you're saying, Blaine," he told him, "I would be more than happy to oblige."

Kurt ran his thumb over the slit and Blaine moaned again. He saw Kurt smiling mischievously.

"You were saying?"

"Anything you want!" Blaine told him. "Just do _something_."

Kurt chuckled, his thumb pressing down the side of Blaine's cock. He sat back on his knees, then and let Blaine go. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when he saw that Kurt had only moved back in order to remove his own underwear. Blaine groaned at the sight of him, his cock hard and pressed to his stomach. The head was shining with precome and Blaine wanted to lick it away, but Kurt pushed him back when he tried.

"You just lie back, sweetie," he said, smiling. "You must be tired from your trip. Let me take care of you."

Blaine complied and Kurt pressed a single kiss to his lips, as he reached for the lube. Blaine heard the cap popping before he saw it and then Kurt was climbing further up his body. Blaine swallowed hard as Kurt came to a stop, his cock mere inches from his face. Blaine could just stick his tongue out and taste—

"Not yet," Kurt told him, inching back.

Blaine groaned in frustration. Kurt manoeuvred himself, then settled with his back to Blaine. He was sitting on his chest and Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn't understand until Kurt moved to his knees and arched his back so that his ass was slightly higher. It gave Blaine a clear view of his entire crack and a glimpse of the tight, pink hole in between.

Blaine gasped when he felt Kurt's lube covered hand wrapping around his dick. Kurt reached back with his dry hand and took Blaine's wrist. He pulled it up and placed it on his ass cheek.

"Hold them apart," he ordered and he didn't have to tell Blaine twice.

Blaine used both hands and pulled Kurt's pale cheeks apart, revealing the dusty pink hole. He wanted more than anything to inch forward and put his tongue there.

"Then do it," Kurt said, stroking Blaine's cock slowly.

"Do what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Lick me open."

Oh.

Had he said that out loud?

Blaine didn't stop to ask questions, he simply pushed himself up on his elbows and lowered his mouth to Kurt's hole.

"_Blaine_," Kurt hissed.

Blaine licked across his hole a few times, before pressing a finger to the rim, but Kurt reached back and pulled his hand away.

"Just your mouth," he breathed. "Please."

Blaine nodded and pressed the tip of his tongue to the entrance and slowly pushed at it, trying to get inside. It would take a little more stretching for that, however. Blaine closed his mouth down over Kurt's hole and used his tongue to lick frantically back and forth, his fingers kneading Kurt's cheeks hard. It would probably leave bruises, but the idea of that was attractive to Blaine.

Kurt was moaning quietly, his hand stroking Blaine quickly. Blaine moaned into Kurt's hole, pressing his tongue along the sides, easing him open, tasting him, savouring him.

"Blaine," Kurt said, voice broken. "Blaine, stop. Please."

Blaine stopped immediately and Kurt whimpered, then grabbed the lube again.

"Keep holding them apart," he said and Blaine hummed in response.

He watched as Kurt threw the lube bottle back to the end of the bed, then reached back and started to rub over his own tightness, just inches from Blaine's chin. Blaine couldn't control the series of moans that escaped his lips at the sight. Kurt's long, slender fingers were rubbing small circles across the pink entrance between his wan cheeks and then he was prodding inside with two fingers. Blaine knew that it had to hurt at least a little bit. Kurt's hole had been tight when he'd attempted to get his tongue inside, two fingers at once had to have been a stretch.

Kurt's other hand was still on Blaine's cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts inside himself. Blaine watched with wide eyes as Kurt slipped another finger inside.

"Crook them, baby," Blaine said, surprised at how needy he sounded.

Kurt obeyed and let out a scream, as his fingers found his prostate. Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. Kurt's fingers on his cock combined with the sight of Kurt's fingers stretching his own ass were going to send him over the edge and he really, desperately wanted to be inside Kurt when he came, wanted to feel that heat around him.

"Not gonna last," he told Kurt.

"Not open enough," Kurt said, struggling to get a fourth finger inside.

Blaine just moaned, because he didn't want to _hurt_ Kurt by taking him before he was stretched enough. Kurt's strokes on Blaine's cock had stopped, much to both Blaine's relief and disappointment. He gasped as Kurt's fingers trailed down to fondle his balls and then his first finger went lower and pressed against Blaine's hole. Blaine cried out at that and Kurt finally pulled his fingers out of his own ass and away from Blaine's lower body.

He pushed himself up and turned around to face Blaine. He leaned down and kissed him sloppily on the mouth, then his teeth caught Blaine's bottom lip and he nibbled gently. Blaine pushed his tongue out to try and get Kurt to kiss him again, but Kurt removed his mouth entirely from Blaine's and instead, brought his lips to his ear.

"Fuck me, Blaine," Kurt whispered, breath hot on Blaine's skin.

Blaine could barely muster words, instead, he simply nodded. Kurt rolled over and lay down next to Blaine. He pulled his knees up and spread his legs wide and Blaine scrambled to climb between them. Kurt smiled up at him, wide and bright. Blaine smiled back, then reached down and pressed a finger inside Kurt, making sure he was stretched enough.

"Mngh," Kurt groaned, blue eyes closing.

Even though he was satisfied that Kurt was open enough, Blaine pressed in further, wanting to make Kurt scream. He found his prostate and Kurt shouted his name. Blaine chuckled, then pulled his finger out and wrapped a hand around his own cock. He stroked it twice then lined it up with Kurt's hole.

"I want it hard," Kurt told him. "Want you inside me. Want you to fuck me hard."

Blaine shut his eyes tight, then opened them and pressed the head of his cock inside Kurt's body. Kurt's hands were on Blaine's arms, fingers gripping tightly. Blaine slowed, eyed Kurt, who nodded, then shoved the rest of the way in, knowing how much Kurt liked it when he was rough with him. Blaine was completely gentle with Kurt in all other aspects of their relationship and sometimes, when they were in bed together, they took it slow, made love, but a lot of the time, Kurt wanted it hard, wanted to feel it when he walked the following day. Blaine was more than happy to give him what he wanted.

He stilled once he had bottomed out and Kurt's fingers were pressed hard into Blaine's arms. His eyes were shut and he was taking long, even breaths. Blaine needed to thrust, because the tight heat was amazing and he was so close to coming. Finally, Kurt's eyes opened and he locked his gaze with Blaine's.

"Move," he ordered.

Blaine pulled back then plunged back inside. He found a rhythm and soon, both of them were crying out.

"You're so tight," Blaine told him. "So hot and tight around me, Kurt."

Kurt only whined in response as he pushed his hip forward to meet Blaine's thrusts.

"You love that, don't you?" Blaine found himself saying. "Love me fucking you hard. Love it when you can feel it for days afterwards. When you go to work in those tight fucking jeans and you can't sit down without wincing."

Once they'd started, the words just kept flowing. Blaine knew how much Kurt liked it when he talked to him during sex, how much he wanted him to whisper filthy things in his ear, saying things that just weren't true and calling him names that he was not. It was a kink, really and Kurt knew that Blaine didn't really think he was a whore or a slut. He welcomed the words with open arms.

"Tell me, Kurt," Blaine demanded. "Tell me how much you like it."

"Love it," Kurt whispered. "Love you fucking me hard. Love how b-big you feel in me, Blaine."

Blaine started thrusting faster, feeling the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. Kurt was clinging to him now. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth was hanging open. Blaine glanced down and remembered Kurt's hard cock between them pressed against his stomach, untouched.

"Think you can come from just my cock, Kurt?" he asked. "Think I can make you come just from me fucking your tight hole?"

Kurt only groaned.

"I bet you've been thinking about this ever since I left," Blaine went on. "Bet you touched yourself every day, wishing it was me. You must have looked like a needy, little whore, Kurt. Did you miss my cock, Kurt? Miss me fucking you until you screamed? Tell me."

"Missed you so much," Kurt said. "Blaine. Missed you're big cock in me, stretching me. I wanted it to be you. Wanted your hands on me. Wanted you in me. Fuck, Blaine. _Fuck me harder_."

"Shit, Kurt," Blaine said, quietly and began moving his hips faster.

"Close," Kurt told him.

He looked amazing, his pale skin flushed and shining. His hair was matted to his forehead and his eyelashes were fluttering. His mouth was parted, red lips swelled and beautiful. Blaine loved watching Kurt fall apart like this. He was usually so put together, so utterly perfect, and Blaine loved it that he could do this to him, make him come to pieces.

"Come for me, Kurt," Blaine said, bending his head to nip at Kurt's neck. "Come on, baby."

Kurt reached out to touch himself, but Blaine got there first. He wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock and started to stroke in time with his thrusts inside him and it wasn't long before Kurt was coming, Blaine's name escaping his lips, followed by a string of loud cries and swear words. Blaine continued pushing in and out of him, so close now and Kurt's hole was clenching with his orgasm. When Kurt had come down, he locked his eyes on Blaine's face and Blaine knew that look. Kurt was going to help him come, using his mouth.

"Harder, Blaine," he demanded. "Come on, Blaine. Come inside me, fill me up."

Blaine could only groan.

"You feel so good inside me, baby," Kurt told him. "So big, filling me up. I tried to use my fingers, you know, when you were away. It wasn't enough. Nothing ever is. Only you, Blaine. Love you inside me. Love you fucking into me hard like that. Blaine, come in me. Come, baby."

Blaine thrust inside three more times then stilled and came inside of Kurt. His hips stuttered forward and he rod out the orgasm, then stopped moving completely. He dropped forward and kissed Kurt's lips sloppily as he eased his softening cock out of Kurt's heat. He slipped his hand down and pressed a finger inside of Kurt, pushing his come back in. Kurt whimpered against Blaine's lips, obviously very sensitive, but Blaine knew he could take it.

He pushed a second finger inside, keeping his come in there. He slipped his fingers in and out quickly, the tips brushing Kurt's prostate with every push forward.

"Blaine," Kurt said, pressing his head into Blaine's neck, his fingers gripping Blaine hard. "I can't get hard that fast again."

"You could," Blaine teased, kissing the top of Kurt's head. "But you don't have to."

Blaine pressed inside three more times, then removed his fingers entirely, allowing his come to trickle out of Kurt's stretched hole and along his thighs.

"Ugh," Kurt grimaced. "Go get something to clean me."

"I could use my mouth," Blaine said, suggestively.

Kurt looked like he was entertaining the idea, but then he just rolled his eyes and smiled fondly.

"Go get me a cloth, Blaine."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, kissing his lips once.

He climbed off the bed and went to get a cloth. He came back a moment later and cleaned Kurt off, then flung the cloth across the room, not caring where it landed. He switched the lamp off and climbed into the bed and Kurt came closer to him and wrapped his arms around him, sighing contentedly.

"I missed you," he told Blaine.

"I missed you, too," Blaine said, brushing his hair back to kiss his forehead.

"You're home early," Kurt pointed out.

"Couldn't bear to be away from you for another night," Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt gave him a sceptical look.

"Okay, things finished up early, but I also couldn't bear to be away from you for another night," Blaine told him.

"Thought so," Kurt said, smiling. "Now go to sleep, you woke me up at 4am."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"Goodnight, Blaine," Kurt said, and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"Night, Kurt," Blaine said, settling against the pillows. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Kurt replied and they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms, happy that they didn't have to spend another night alone.

* * *

***Climbs under rock***

**I have one more prompt to do before I get round to working on the next multi chapter, but it won't be too long, because I'm sort of addicted to them at this point lol. Let me know what you thought of this, because I've been wanting to write something like this for a while and this prompt gave me a reason to lol :)**


End file.
